


Amidst The Storm, You Are My Sun

by thelittleunicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And titles, Birthright Route, Corrin makes stupid decisions, F/M, Kinda, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other characters mentionned, Sickfic, Takumi POV, but honestly nothing more, but whats new?, i hate summaries, request, spoilers for takumi/corrin supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: Feelings are always a complicated thing but when the one you end up falling for is the same one you swore you would never let close to you again it becomes all sort of messed up. Face with the dilemma caused by his love for Corrin, Takumi can't seem to decide which ending would break his heart the most. But on one dreadful rainy day, he might actually find a way to be happy after all.





	Amidst The Storm, You Are My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> So here's another request originally posted on Tumblr  
> Written for an anon and the prompts were: ''Don't worry about it'' + Fever
> 
> That was interesting to write about something I don't usually ship, but I really like how it turned out ^^
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

It’s been raining all day. 

They knew it was coming ever since their troops stepped into Nohrian territory. And it was not just the usual trickling droplets that would fall during the Hoshidan spring season. No, we’re talking about a gigantic downpour, with the clouds turning dark as night and the wind howling against the windows. The kind of weather that definitely doesn’t make you want to step outside. 

Takumi sighed loudly, clearly disappointed. That storm was really ruining his plans of going to the archery range and get some training done. Every battle was getting more and more challenging so he needed to be in top shape for he would be doomed before he’d let himself fall to a Nohrian soldier. Not after what that damned country had done to his family.

Another gush of wind brought his thoughts back to his current preoccupations. It looked like he would have to forgo training for today. He could always use one of the interior training grounds but, nothing could beat feeling the wind on your face and the earth under your feet whilst carefully aiming and shooting at your target. 

While he was getting ready to settle for a cup of tea and a game of shogi with Hinata and Oboro, the archer heard someone approaching. He quickly turned around to see his older sister running in his direction, coming to an abrupt stop as she reached him. Before Takumi could ask what was going on, Hinoka grabbed his shoulders, almost shaking him. 

\- Have you seen Corrin anywhere?!

Her voice was harsh and her eyes filled with worry, pressing him for an answer. Takumi did not understand what the fuss was all about and simply answered with a disinterested tone.

\- No, I actually haven’t seen her at all today... 

As Hinoka let go of his shoulders, seeming even more worried, he added questioningly.

\- Why does it matter anyway? She’s probably just in her quarters, away from the rain...

Before he could finish, his sister interrupted him, almost screaming.

\- No, she’s not! We searched the whole castle and she’s nowhere to be seen! What if something happened? What if some Nohrian scum managed to get here and harm her?!

Hinoka was borderline panicking and Takumi knew why it scared her so much. Ever since Corrin’s return, they all had been worried of her disappearing again. If they lost her once what prevented them from losing her again? 

The archer hardly believed that enemy forces could have followed them back in the astral plane, though it didn’t stop the worry from creeping on his mind. What if something did happen?

\- We thought you had a chance to know, given that you two were together all the time these past few days... So, if you have no idea, then I can’t help imagine the worst...

Takumi slightly blushed at his sister’s comment, averting his gaze. It’s true that Corrin and he had been training together a lot recently, yet it’s not like they were suddenly attached at the hips. He was about to retort something when Hinoka abruptly grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her.

\- Ryoma is already out there looking for her. We warned Sakura to be prepared in case something happened... 

\- Wait, Ryoma went outside? In this weather?

What was his brother thinking? With the rain falling like it was, he would most surely get sick if he stayed out too long. 

\- Obviously! If Corrin is nowhere inside then she has to be somewhere outside... Now you and I are going to go and find her before she gets hurt…or worse!

Takumi grumbled, as he was not fond of getting soaked in the rain, but his concern for his sibling way exceeded his annoyance.

They stepped out of the castle and Hinoka quickly gestured to the west side of the astral plane. 

\- You go this way. I’ll take the other side and we meet up here when we’re done. Be sure to check everywhere!

Takumi rolled his eyes but nodded, watching her storm off in the other direction. The rain was pouring even more than he initially believed and was freezing him to the bone. God! Where could that foolish woman have ventured to? Takumi just wanted to find her as fast as possible and return inside, to the comfort of the fireplace.

He thought back to what Hinoka had said before. How the both of them had been spending a lot of time together lately. What if she...

No, she couldn’t have been stupid enough to go practice her archery in the rain... right? The more Takumi considered it though, the more it sounded exactly like something Corrin would do. With a grunt and a scoff, he rapidly made his way to the archery range.

Upon arriving, he instantly realised that his speculations were true. Sure enough, the Hoshidan princess was standing there, bow in hands and shooting at the target in front of her. 

While tempted to just rush and grab her, before bringing her back to the castle, Takumi stopped a moment to observe the woman in front of him. 

Her form was far from perfect and she was pulling too hard on the string, yet he was impressed at how every shot managed to hit the target. The multiple arrows on the ground made it clear that she had not achieved this feat from the beginning, still Takumi was very proud of how quickly she managed to improve herself. She was far from hitting bull’s-eye or a moving target, but there was a start to everything and he knew his sister could make it.

Sister...

The word now felt like a bitter poison coursing through his heart and mind.

Although he knew that was how he was supposed to see her, that couldn’t have been farther from his true feelings.

He remembered caring for her like that, back when they were children. He used to look up to her and admire how confident and bright she was. Then their father was killed, Corrin was kidnapped and everything changed...

The first years were awful. They had to mourn their father, cowardly murdered by King Garon, while desperately trying to get their lost sibling back. Ryoma inherited Raijinto and the burden of the hopes and expectations of all their people, while Hinoka started training day and night, pushing herself to the brink of danger. Everyone came together to protect Sakura, but no one could shelter her from her own feelings, as she cried herself to sleep every night.

Takumi also took to training intensely, attempting to forget about his pain. And, even if he missed his sister dearly, life kept moving forward and so would he. Being chosen by the Fujin Yumi gave him a lot of power as well as a lot of pressure and, though he was trying so hard to keep up with Ryoma and Hinoka, he never seemed to be able to compare to his two remarkable siblings.

Then, over the years, his feelings started to change. Time passed, and yet all the attention of his family remained only centered on Corrin. No matter how much he worked and trained and fought, he would always go unnoticed. Even though he understood their desire to find her again, he wished his family would focus more on what they still had, instead of what they lost. And with that, slowly came the resentment for the sister who wasn’t even there.

The day Corrin finally returned to them, Takumi couldn’t help but feel ashamed since he was the only one in the family who had given up on ever finding her again. That shame didn’t stop him however, from greeting her with suspicion. After having been raised in Nohr, who could swear that her allegiance had not switched over the years...

The day Mother fell, killed by the cursed sword Corrin had brought with her in their Kingdom, he was quick to brand her as a traitor. Yet, once faced with the Nohrian scum she called family, she unexpectedly chose to confront them, deciding to stand and fight with Hoshido instead. And when, by some dark and mysterious magic, he ended up turning against his own allies, she stood by him and believed in him, making Takumi realize just how much he had misjudged her. This was the day he decided he would follow her until the end.

Not that he would ever have told her so! Years of feeling neglected and left out had made him distrustful and hardened to almost everyone. Besides, he had no interest of letting her close to him again.

Corrin would have none of that though. Every day, she strived to talk to him and, no matter how much he tried to push her away, she would not stop coming back, again and again. Takumi finally gave up and the more time they spent together, the more his feelings started to change. Her smile, her laugh, her perseverance and determination were all traits he came to love about her and, soon enough, she had warmed her way into the depth of his heart. Day and night, she was all he could think about and the love he felt for her was starting to consume him. 

He should have felt shameful. He should’ve tried to kill these feelings before they even started. But, one thing changed it all. A letter, left by the late Queen Mikoto, informing him of the reality behind her daughter’s lineage. It turned out that Corrin was never Sumeragi’s daughter after all, meaning that she shared no blood tie with any of the Hoshidan royals.

It was shocking at first, then it relieved Takumi of a great pressure. His feelings were neither forbidden nor repulsive and he was now free to embrace them. The only shadow on the horizon was the woman he so desperately loved.

Corrin didn’t know about the content of the letter. She was still certain to be part of their family and had chosen to stand by them because she thought they were her birth brothers and sisters. How would she react if she was to learn the truth? Should Takumi even tell her? 

Such dilemmas had been constantly pounding in his head for the last few days and the archer was certain he would go crazy thinking about it.

He was abruptly brought back to the present when he heard a long whimper, before seeing Corrin stumble and collapse to the ground.

In a second, he found himself sprinting to her side. She was lying on the damp ground, drenched and shivering violently. Her skin was pale and her lips were turning a worrying shade of blue. She needed help and she needed it fast.

Quickly, Takumi picked her up to carry her to the castle. It was a good thing that Sakura had been instructed to be prepared for anything, as Corrin would need immediate care. While he walked towards the castle, he kept her body close to him, trying to warm her up even slightly. He was tempted to run to save time, however, with the ground so slippery, this was a plan to make both of them fall on their faces.

Even if she felt cold at first because of her soaked clothes, her whole body now radiated a burning heat, since she was clearly overcome with fever. He could feel her crazed heartbeat as she was trembling against him and he couldn’t help but mumble with a contained anger.

\- Gods! what were you thinking?! Sometimes, I wonder if you even take the time to think before doing anything...

She often seemed to just be rushing into things, acting like her instinct and some kind of divine luck were a good enough failsafe. Though, maybe that naive confidence was part of what Takumi found so attractive about her. While he often reacted impulsively, he was more of a pessimist and her blind optimism was a nice change.

She shivered a bit more, her body now pressing harder on his chest. His anger automatically melted and he looked at her with fondness and worry.

\- I swear... you’re going to be the death of me. 

\- I’m... sorry...

It was only a whisper but, looking at her trembling lips, he still managed to hear it over the pouring rain. He was honestly surprised by it, since he didn’t think she was conscious at that moment, yet also concerned for he believed she should not be speaking right now.

\- Corrin, you shouldn’t...

Her hand shakily grabbed his shirt as she interrupted him.

\- I’m sorry Takumi... I just wanted to train hard...like you... you... you said I had to be di-diligent...

He blinked for a second, trying to process what she had just said.

\- Wait... that’s why you spent the day outside when it’s pouring like hell?

She slightly nodded and wrinkled her brow, probably from the pain or the fever.

\- I just... wanted to make you proud... 

Takumi found himself speechless and Corrin added, with a raspy sigh.

\- But I messed up... like always... And then... then you always have to take care of me...

He was about to protest when she continued.

\- I’m really wasting your time... aren’t I?

She faintly scoffed before erupting in a coughing fit.

For a few seconds, he simply held her. She wasn’t a bother. If he had felt that way at first, that undeniably wasn’t the case anymore. He would follow her to the end of the earth and right through hell if she asked it of him. He was ready to stand at her side, to support and help her, until the end. But he didn’t know how to tell her without revealing his true feelings. Yet, he didn’t want her to feel like she was a burden, because she definitely wasn’t. After a long moment of silence, he finally settled on something.

\- Just... Don’t worry about it...

Short and simple. Maybe too simple though...

\- Why... why do you always come for me?

Because I love you. It really was that simple. And he couldn’t tell her. Not right here, not like that. 

He reflected on it for a moment while he continued walking in silence, approaching the castle. Fumbling with his words, he finally answered something.

\- I just... you know... care about you...

He hoped she couldn’t see the blush that was slowly appearing on his cheeks. Although his emotions were as clear as day, he was never able to express them quite like he would have liked. Hiding behind a rude and closed off mask prevented him from getting hurt, but also kept people at bay. And even with people he actually wanted to keep close, it was hard to let go of his long-time perfected facade.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft, though wet hand that shakily stroked his cheek. Corrin was smiling softly, her eyes half-lidded, while she whispered to him.

\- I know... You act all tough yet you’re actually really sweet.

Well, now the blush had definitely settled on his face. When he tried to object, she continued, leaning on him with her head on his shoulder.

\- You really are amazing Takumi... 

Her voice was slightly slurring and her gip on his shirt loosened. Takumi first worried her state was worsening and was ready to run, before realizing that she was probably just falling asleep.

\- And I hope you know...how much I... I love...

The words were really indistinct and the last part had truly been inaudible. A few seconds later, her breathing became heavier, showing that she was now deep in slumber.

Takumi was currently battling his own heart. Since the end of her sentence got lost, he couldn’t know for sure what she truly meant. But now, where a hopeless dilemma once stood, was a bloom of hope. Maybe, there was a chance his feelings could be returned...

Almost arrived at the castle’s gates, Takumi looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, finally letting go of his mask, his gaze filling with fondness and love.

\- If you only knew how much I love you...

As he whispered the words he knew she couldn’t hear, he slowly kissed her forehead with a rather unusual tenderness.

Soon after, he was intercepted by Hinoka and the two of them quickly brought Corrin to the infirmary, where Sakura was waiting. He explained the situation to his siblings while his little sister made sure to take care of Corrin’s condition.

In the next few hours, she was all healed, warmed up and safely tucked in bed. And, through it all, Takumi stayed by her side, waiting for her to wake up. He didn’t know what their future would hold but he knew that, next time they would talk, he would have the courage to tell her the truth at last.

After all, you never know if you never try...

**Author's Note:**

> Now will he get that sweet S-Support is the true question! XD
> 
> There you go, one more request posted, several more on the way ^^
> 
> Kind reminder that kudos/bookmarks/comment are always deeply appreciated and if you liked what you just read why not come take a look on my Tumblr? I promise I don't bite :P
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!


End file.
